Ryuichi Takojimon
* Ryuichi Takojimon (竜一 蛸自慢, Takojimon Ryuichi) is a missing-ninja of formerly affiliated with Kusagakure. He is commonly known for utilizing a unique form of ninjutsu known as Nature Release. Despite being a missing-ninja, he is quite a noble man as he left his village behind because a mission went wrong. Appearance A tall dark skinned man, Ryuichi has long braids and pearly black eyes. He wears a black sleeveless shirt, with baggy black pants. Over his shirt, he wears a green flak jacked with two buckles across the stomach. He wears a maroon colored headband, worn tilted on his forehead. On his back, he has shown to carry his signature katana Sendo (千度, thousand times) held up via a thin black cord. Under his attire, he has shown to carry a tattoo with the word "気" meaning Nature. Occasionally, he has shown to wear a black trench coat over his regular attire, with a raised collar. Personality A calm, strong and good hearted an Ryuichi has shown to be a light hearted soul. Not wanting to take part in war, kill or murder he simply did his ninja duties trying to avoid the road of death. He was always a well liked man, having a sense of pride that no other Kusagakure ninja displayed. He has explicitly shown to have a low tolerance for those who consider a mission more important than a human life. Attempting to save his comrades lives, he would be viewed as a man of no pride and be disgraced for ever more. Even the comrades he saved, wouldn't make eye contact with him. No longer wanting to deal with the hardships of the shinobi life, Ryuichi abandoned his life as a shinobi and became a missing ninja. Traveling throughout the ninja world, Ryuichi would come to make a life as a herb salesman going through the multiple countries. He has shown to enjoy his current lifestyle, much more than his shinobi life style. History Born in the Village Hidden in the Grass, Ryuichi had shown to be unique amongst his seven other siblings. The other seven were strong, powerhouses and were slightly arrogant while Ryuichi proved to be much different. He was a calm, submissive to his superiors and a overall good hearted child. Choosing to live a fulfilling life, he became a ninja to hone his skills. He was noted to be a skilled ninja one day upon entering the Academy, proving to have use with his kekkei genkai of Nature Release. Despite this being a bloodline ninjutsu, his siblings and parents did not have this ability. Ryuichi's skill sparked jealousy with his family and caused them to abandon him. At the age of 15, he was left behind as an orphaned child and simply joined the shinobi army. Years passed, Ryuichi lived a productive life as a shinobi. Rising the ranks, he became a Jonin of top skill. He continued to work as a shinobi, despite his detest for meaningless slaughter. The day came where he was entrusted with a top A-Ranked mission with multiple other shinobi. Sent to recover an artifact of great importance, the mission went well till the group was ambushed by Iwagakure shinobi. The only one to escape with the artifact, was Ryuichi but he was stuck between saving his allies lives at the hands of the ninja or return to the village. Choosing his allies, he defeated the Iwagakure shinobi but to sadly one escaped with the artifact. Returning to his village, he was shamed as a failure to the point where the teammates he saved even shunned him. Not wanting to live a life where he wasn't wanted he set out to travel the world and hone his skills. Abilities Nature Release A unique kekkei genkai of his, Ryuichi has shown to combine his primary Earth Release with the Yin chakra, breathing life into the Earth. He states that his Nature Release is quite lovely, as it can create the most marvelous of plant life. As shown with his Nature Release: Budding Tree he can instantly grow a full tree by amplifying the growth of the plants around him. Doing so allows him to create large forest areas of his own design, a unique ability he has shown that lets him keep himself hidden from others. He compares his Nature Release to that of a rose, appearing beautiful and full of life but keeps a strong offense along its body. The Nature Release isn't limited to Ninjutsu, having multiple Genjutsu properties as well. Using his unique chakra, he can create a rain of rose petals that are soaked in a strong numbing drug. Doing so, implies he isn't above biological warfare which is common for Kusagakure ninja. Weapons Expert Skilled with utilizing multiple weapons in battle, ranging from short swords to his trademarked sasumata. Manipulating his chakra through his sasumata, he has shown to increase its cutting and destructive force. Applying force his strikes, a veil of fluorescent green chakra will surround him and his weapon. Able to pin down his targets with his sasumata, he has shown to take down dozens of shinobi with it alone during the War. Another unique weapon of his is his arsenal of small knives and daggers. Keeping them within his flak jacket, he places special Disruption Seal that can disrupt the chakra flow of certain attacks (i.e. using a Fireball technique against the seal will cause the chakra to disperse leaving an unstable fire blast in the air. Sensory Technique Using an arch-type to the Mayfly, Ryuichi has shown to use plant life as his trackers. Emitting a wave of chakra from his feet, it comes into contact with the roots of all plants within "his" forest. This allows him to see everyone in the area, and track them. This technique has shown to also relay chakra signatures, informing Ryuichi if anyone in the area has large amounts of chakra. Behind the Scenes His original name was set to be Tenun, but it didn't fit him in my opinion. Another possible name was Kurai mirroring his original personality of gloomy and dark.